


Hospital is not always boring

by f1championship



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Gay, M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 20:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5941306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f1championship/pseuds/f1championship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jolyon and Nico share the same hospital room, and they will enjoy it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hospital is not always boring

Jolyon is lying on his bed, trying to grab the remote control to turn on the tv. Right now, he has nothing to do except watch tv and looking to see who is next to him in this hospital room. He finally manages to reach the remote control, and he flicks through the channels until he finds horse riding, thinking of his sisters

The door opens. The doctor enters first, and he thought that they would be for him, to tell him that his leg is broken. But no, he is here for someone else, the person who has been asleep next to him for over a day. Jolyon sees a tall guy, strong, with incredible blond hair. He is so shocked by the beauty of this guy that his mouth hangs open, and then he blushes when he sees that the man looks back at him with a little smile.

“Hi, I’m Nico and you?”

“I’m Jolyon, but you can call me Jo.”

“Why are you here?” Nico asks.

“My brother thought it was a good idea to bring me skiing, and I had barely got the skis on when I fell down, and now I have to wait and see if my leg is broken or not. You?”

“Well, it’s quite embarrassing… I fell on the floor without any help, and I have a little sprain, but it’s not too bad,” Nico says.

“That’s not too bad, it wasn’t so embarrassing,” Jolyon says, he has a smile on his face and Nico smiles back.

They learn more about each other, and suddenly, Nico takes off his shirt, showing off his beautiful and very muscular chest to Jolyon, who didn’t notice that he has a big erection poking up through the thin hospital blankets.

“Ha, I’m happy,” says Nico.

“Why?” asks Jolyon.

“Because I see that all my training has been useful!” Nico looked at Jo’s bulge, his eyes wide at the sight of it.

“I’m so sorry!” Jolyon mumbles, his cheeks are bright red and he can’t look Nico in the eyes.

“If you want I can take care of you.” Nico approaches him, and whispers to him, “and your cock…”

Jolyon doesn’t answer with words, but he nods his head as if to say yes, and Nico takes off the blanket to see the real size of Jo’s cock.

“Wow! I never thought I would say that one day, but your cock is longer than mine!”

“Erm, thank you,” says Jolyon.

Nico started to tease Jolyon with his big hand, which didn’t totally cover Jo’s big dick. He gripped Jo’s cock harder and harder, and he moves his hand faster and faster.

“Come on! I can’t wait any longer,” says Jolyon, who comes over Nico’s hand just as he says it. “Sorry, I should have warned you earlier. Let me clean you.” 

Nico says nothing, he simply puts his hand on his mouth and starts to lick Jolyon’s come to make his hand cleaner.

“Sorry, do you want to share?” asks Nico.

“Why not?” Jolyon had a naughty smile on his face, unable to take his eyes off Nico.

Nico starts to kiss Jolyon, and they share Jolyon’s come as they kiss, but suddenly, the door opens.

“We have your x-rays ba-” the doctor starts to say, shocked by the scene in front of him.

Jolyon put away his still hard cock under the blanket, which didn’t hide anything, and Nico went back to his bed.

“Well, I will maybe disappoint you, but you can leave the hospital now. You have nothing, no fracture or break,” the doctor says, trying not to look at Jolyon’s bulge. 

“Uh, thank you. I think I will stay a bit longer,” says Jolyon, he tries to speak without stumbling over his words but fails. He sees Nico smiling and it looks like he’s playing with himself under the blanket which makes Jolyon blush all over again.

The doctor leaves the room, and Jolyon jumps into Nico’s bed. Jolyon is on all fours above him, straddling him.

“Fuck me, please,” says Jolyon, with a pitiful voice.

“You know what you have to do…” Nico says, staring at Jolyon, daring him to make the first move.

Jolyon pulls back the blanket to reveal Nico’s hard cock, already protected by a condom.

“Open yourself up for me.” Nico watches as Jolyon sucks on his fingers, teasing his hole before thrusting it inside. Nico starts to suck on Jolyon’s fingers and watches as he opens himself up further, adding a finger and then another in quick succession as he gasps. Once Jolyon is stretched and open, Nico allows him to sit down on his thick hard cock. Jolyon goes slowly, inch by inch, but once Nico’s cock is totally inside him, Nico starts to rock his hips, thrusting carefully but then he hears Jo whimper, and he picks up the pace, fucking Jo faster.

Jo screams some words, and Nico has to put his hand over his mouth, otherwise all the floor would know that they were fucking. Nico finally comes in the condom, but he stays inside Jolyon, he likes the feeling as Jolyon’s muscles flutter around him.

“We should do this again, outside the hospital,” says Jolyon.

“Whenever and wherever you want. Just call me when you need it,” says Nico.

“But what’s your phone number?” asks Jolyon.

“It’s already in your phone. I made you a little surprise, but don’t look at it until you get home, and if you call me, it would mean that you like it,” says Nico.

“I can’t wait to be back home,” says Jolyon, he kisses Nico goodbye.

When he gets back home, which he has for the holidays with his brother, Jolyon looks through his phone, and he sees in the contacts, a new name, ‘bigdick’ with a picture of Nico’s big dick, and Jolyon didn’t hesitate to call the number, knowing that it was Nico.

“So you’re back home I guess,” says Nico.

“Yes, and as you can tell, I like your surprise, big dick…” Jolyon smiled at the phone and Nico could hear it in his voice.

“When we can we meet up, and where?” asks Nico.

“You can come to my house, I’m alone this evening. But how’s your wrist?”

“It’s fine, it’s not too bad, and I really have the desire to celebrate this evening, with you.”

“My cock is already hard, waiting for your tight hole,” Jolyon blurts, it is the first time that he has ever flirted on the phone.

“I can’t wait to taste your delicious juice this evening,” says Nico. Jolyon could hear Nico smirking and it turned him on. “I hope you will be well prepared, because we will not sleep.” 

“Don’t worry, I wasn’t planning on sleeping.”

After they had arranged a time and said goodbye, Jolyon goes to prepare himself, taking a quick shower, and he puts on a nice shirt and to go faster, he didn’t wear any underwear, although it would have been difficult to put his boxers on over his hard cock.

Around 8 p.m. while he’s watching tv, Jolyon hears someone knocking on the door.

“Hey, I prepare myse- Uh, what are you doing here?” asks Jolyon.

“I forgot my keys bro… Are you waiting for someone?” asks Will, with a curious smile.

“Erm, yes… And he will be here soon, so if you could leave quickly please,” says Jolyon, fidgeting with the belt loops on his jeans.

“Don’t worry, you are looking so fin that I can’t imagine you not finishing the night in the bed with someone.” Will stuck his tongue out at Jolyon, who was pushing him in the direction of the door.

“Ew, please stop!” says Jolyon and he felt himself blush again.

Nico arrives as Will is about to leave, and Nico was surprised to see Will at the door.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Will”

“I’m Nico.”

“Wow! What a catch!” Will whispers so loudly that Nico can hear it.

Jolyon blushes more while Nico keeps his cute smile on his face. He has brought a bottle of champagne, but Jolyon didn’t want to drink any alcohol this evening, he wants to be totally sober, to always remember this night.

“So you come in, or do you want to have sex in the doorway?” asks Jolyon. Nico wanders in, shutting the door behind him, and taking off his trousers so that Jolyon can see his hard cock. Jolyon was surprised to see that Nico didn’t have any underwear on either.

“My cock is cold, it wants a warm mouth on it,” says Nico, grinning as Jolyon licked his lips.

Jolyon drops to his knees, and he puts his lips around Nico’s cock, teasing him slowly at first but then he takes all of Nico’s cock into his mouth, gagging slightly as it hit the back of his throat. He was the first man who has managed to do that for Nico, and Nico moans in pleasure, while he’s playing with Jo’s hair.

Nico comes quickly, he has been waiting for this the whole day. It surprises Jolyon, not expecting to take all of Nico’s come in his mouth, but as revenge, he kisses Nico, forcing him to taste himself and Nico licks greedily at Jolyon’s mouth.

“I taste delicious!” jokes Nico but Jolyon can see the pride on his face.

“Definitely. As delicious as me?” asks Jolyon.

Nico doesn’t answer him. Instead, he lets his fingers wander down to Jolyon’s hard dick, and he starts to tease him. He takes the pre come on his fingers, and he gives them to Jolyon, who sucks them so that he can taste himself. After all this teasing, Nico finally surrounds Jolyon’s cock with his mouth, and it doesn’t take long to have Jolyon coming in Nico’s mouth. They share a kiss after that, and Nico’s mouth is full of Jolyon’s come.

After these fast blowjobs, Jolyon suggests to Nico that they go into the kitchen to eat. Nico has a huge smile on his face.

“Your smile, is it for what we did or for the food?” asks Jolyon.

“For both!” says Nico, ducking in to give Jolyon a quick kiss.

They eat quickly, they didn’t want to spend too much time eating instead of doing something more fun, and they go into the bedroom.

Nico pushes Jolyon against the wall, he wants to be in control. He takes off Jolyon’s pants, undressing him until Jolyon is totally naked in front of him. Nico kisses Jolyon, again and again, and then, he plays with his fingers on Jolyon’s hairy chest, writing some naughty things on it. Nico teases him by touching his nipples, and he licks his hairy chest, working his way down until he arrives at his big cock. Jolyon moans a lot, thankful that they’re in a house, with no neighbours, otherwise he would have disturbed them with all the noises he’s making. Nico takes Jo’s cock in his hand, and with the other, he starts to fondle his balls, gently cupping them. Jo screams out, “Oh, God,” and “faster,” over and over again which encourages Nico to keep the teasing going.

“Fuck me!” Nico says, his voice needy.

“With pleasure,” says Jolyon, who take off Nico’s trousers.

He pushes Nico onto the bed and starts to tease his hole with his tongue, going deeper and deeper. He hears Nico moan so loudly, even louder than him, so he decides to take the lube and a condom, before he presses one finger into his ass, and then a second, before he slides his cock in, inch by inch. He can’t wait anymore, after all the time that Nico has spent teasing him, so he fucks Nico with quick thrusts, he wasn’t afraid to hurt him as he hears him begging for more. He finally comes inside of Nico, and he flops down on top of him, resting for a long time still inside Nico, before he takes off the condom that he throws on the floor.

“It’s your turn,” says Jolyon, once he’s got his breath back.

Nico’s cock is not totally hard yet, he wants to tease Jolyon even more. He brushes Jolyon’s hole with his cock. He kisses his way down Jolyon’s back, before he puts his tongue into his hole, and he teases him for what feels like an eternity until Jolyon’s desperate to be filled.

“Stop the teasing and start the fucking.” 

Nico slides two fingers into his hole, making sure that he won’t hurt him when he puts his big cock inside him. Jolyon screams loudly, a scream of pleasure, and Nico decides to thrust his cock inside him, bottoming out inside him in one smooth motion.

“Oh fucking yes.” Jolyon’s screaming into the pillow, arching his back to get Nico deeper inside him.

“I want you to watch me when I fuck you,” says Nico.

They quickly change position, and while he’s fucking Jolyon, Nico kisses him and plays with his cock. Nico wants them to come at the same time. His hand is gripping Jolyon’s cock and moving at the same pace as his thrusts, really fast and strong. Nico comes inside Jolyon as his muscles clench around him, while Jolyon comes over Nico’s hands, like in the hospital, and it splatters all over his hairy chest.

“Let me clean you,” says Nico. Once again, he licks his hand, to clean up the come, and then he licks Jolyon’s chest, teasing him as his tongue works away. Then, he kisses Jolyon to share the precious juice, letting him taste himself.

“I love you, big dick,” says Jolyon.

“I love you too huge bulge,” says Nico, caressing Jolyon’s dick and making him smile.

They make love all night, and they fall asleep when the sun rises. They wake up at midday, an unusual time for Jolyon to wake up, and he goes to the kitchen, where Will is making breakfast.

“I didn’t think you would be clothed after your night!” says Will. Although Jolyon isn’t wearing much, only his boxers.

“Why do you say that?” says Jolyon, who tries to walk as normally as possible, but it’s difficult because of the night he spent making love to Nico.

“For three reasons bro… First, you never wake up so late, even when you go sleep at four in the morning. Second, with your boyfriend, you forgot to throw your used condoms in the bin. And third…” Will couldn’t talk, he’s laughing so much.

“What is the third, it can’t be as embarrassing as the first two…” Jolyon can’t look at him brother, all the talk of sex has him blushing again.

“Well, third, by the way you walk, I can say that you got more than a blowjob last night!” says Will, he’s much more comfortable with sex than his older brother.

“Could you be a little more discreet? Please?” asks Jolyon.

“I took me forever to fall asleep, I heard you and Nico, isn’t it, screaming so loudly that it sounded like you were in the room with me!” Will laughs and Jolyon blushes, he hadn’t heard Will getting home last night, although with all the noise him and Nico were making it wasn’t a surprise.

“I’m sorry for the noise, but you did say that you would be out all night, and also for the used condom…” says Jolyon, staring at his feet so that he doesn’t have to look at Will.

“And don’t worry, I will not tell mum and dad what you got up to last night!” Will grins as he pours a cup of tea, offering Jolyon one.

Nico wakes up, and he hadn’t heard that Jolyon was talking with Will, so he went to the kitchen totally naked.

“Hi baby! So last ni- Oh, sorry Will, I didn’t think you would be here.” Nico clasps his hands over his cock, hiding it, thankfully it’s not aroused.

“Don’t worry, it doesn’t bother me, you can stay naked. I’m off out to ski, that’s why I’m here,” says Will, he waved goodbye to Nico and Jolyon.

So, Nico decided to stay naked. They ate the food that Will has prepared, it was nothing spectacular, just pasta, but it was enough for Jolyon and Nico, who loves to eat. 

After they have finished eating Nico tells Jolyon that he has to leave this afternoon.

“We should do this again!” says Jolyon.

“You have my number baby, so anytime you want to, call me!” says Nico.

Once Nico gets dressed, he leaves Jolyon, not without disappointment. Nico gives Jolyon a goodbye kiss that Jolyon will remember for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> and none of this happened


End file.
